polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Boliviaball
Plurinational State of Boliviaball |nativename = : Estado Plurinacional de Boliviabola : Buliwya Mamallaqta (Quechua name) :Wuliwya Suyu (Aymara name) :Tetã Hetãvoregua Volívia (Guarani name) |caption = ¡Gib Sea, Chile!! Half Brother makings fun of me! |image = Bolívia.jpg |reality = Plurinational State of Bolivia |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |language = Spanish Quechua Aymara Guaraní |type = Latin American |capital = La Paz Sucre |religion = Christianityball * Catholic * Protestantism Atheism |affiliation = ALBAball OASball UNASURball UNball |friends = Argentinaball Cubaball Ecuadorball Paraguayball Peruball Venezuelaball Nicaraguaball Chinaball North Koreaball Russiaball |enemies = Chileball Brazilball UKball Israelcube USAball UNball Flag stealer Uruguayball |likes = Sea, the song Llorando se fue (original version of Taboo and also of On the Floor), Communism (disguised as Socialism), selling cocaine, Rising sea levels so I can into sea |founded = 6 August, 1825 |intospace = Yes (but ironically he cannot into the sea)|gender = Male |hates = Landlocked by Chileworm, lose territory, make fun of him because he has no sea, McDonald’s|onlypredecessor = Viceroyalty of Rio de la Plataball |predicon = Spanish-Empire |personality = Very friendly with the rest of its neighbors except Chileball, and usually claims the sea that he lost in the Pacific War, or often playing pranks to annoy him. |food = Salteñas |bork = Mar Mar}}Boliviaball, officially the Plurinational State of Boliviaball, is a landlocked countryball located in the central part of South America. He is bordered by 5 other countries: Peruball, Brazilball, Paraguayball, Argentinaball, and Chileball. The country is divided into 9 regions, and has two capitals being La Pazball (city), and Sucreball (Bolivia), giving him a total area 424,164 square miles, making him the 5th largest country in South America and the 27th largest in the world. He is the successor of Republic of Boliviaball.. Being a Latin-American country, as well as having an anti-imperialist attitude, gives Bolivia the ability to join ALBAball, OASball, UNASURball, and of course the UN. Bolivia is often seen as a very distrustful country, known for his extreme distrust of his neighbors. Mainly because he used to have more clay in the past, but as time went by, many of his neighbors stole from him, one of them even landlocking him. Which has led him to becoming an anti-imperialist sort of country in the Americas, just like Cubaball and Venezuelaball His national day is August 6th Geography The geography of Bolivia is unique among the nations of South America. Bolivia is one of two landlocked countries on the whole Americas, and it's more rural than urban. The main features of Bolivia's geography include the Altiplano, a highland plateau of the Andes and navigable lake on Earth (shared with Peruball). The most prominent feature of the Altiplano is the large lake at its northern end, Lake Titicaca. At 3,811 m (12,503 ft) above sea level, it is the highest commercially navigable body of water in the world. With a surface area of 9,064 km² (3,500 sq mi), the lake is larger than Puerto Ricoball and is South America's second largest lake by surface area. Lake Titicaca is also deep, about 370 m (1,214 ft) at its deepest, but with an average depth of 215 m (705 ft); its volume of water is large enough to maintain a constant temperature of 10 °C (50 °F). The lake actually moderates the climate for a considerable distance around it, making crops of maize and wheat possible in sheltered areas. Lake Titicaca drains southward through the slow-moving, reed-filled Desaguadero River to Lake Poopó. In contrast to the freshwater Lake Titicaca, Lake Poopó is salty yet shallow, with depths seldom more than four metres. Relationships Friends * Cubaball - Fellow anti-american friend. * Venezuelaball - Same with Cuba * Iranball - Middle eastern friend * Chinaball - Asian friend * North Koreaball - Same with China * Russiaball - European friend * Ethiopiaball - Fellow landlocked friend. Has of similar flag and land area to me. Neutral * Peruball - You betrayed me and made me lose my coast to Chileball. You did however let me have a port in your clay, so I guess we're cool. Enemies * Chileball - GIB SEA YOU DISGUSTING WORM! Family Grandparents * Ancient Greeceball - Great Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Great Uncle * Wallachiaball - Great Uncle * Moldaviaball - Great Aunt Parents/Guardians * Spainball - Mother * Inca Empireball - Father * Cyprusball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt ** Germanyball - Uncle * Greeceball - Uncle * Italyball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Aunt * Portugalball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * Sardiniaball - Aunt * San Marinoball - Uncle * Vaticanball - Uncle Siblings * Ecuadorball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Cubaball - Half Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Andorraball - Half Brother * Argentinaball - Half Brother * Colombiaball - Half Brother * Costa Ricaball - Half Brother * El Salvadorball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Guatemalaball - Half Brother * Hondurasball - Half Brother * Mexicoball - Half Brother * Nicaraguaball - Half Brother * Panamaball - Half Brother * Paraguayball - Half Brother * Uruguayball - Half Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Venezuelaball - Half Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Adoptive Sister * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother Cousins * Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball - Second Cousin * Belgiumball - Cousin * Canadaball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * Monacoball - Cousin * Creteball - Second Cousin * Mount Athosball - Second Cousin * Gagauziaball - Second Cousin * Transnistriaball - Second Cousin * Brazilball - Cousin Flag Colors The flag of Bolvia is a horizontal tricolor with three bands: red, yellow, and green, with the coat of arms in the center. Main Colors The red represents the bloodshed for those who fought for the country, yellow for the wealth of resources, and green for the richness of natural areas and hope. Embelem Colors The coat of arms has a cartouche image of Mount Potosi in the center with the sun rising over it, along with a llama, palm tree, and bale of wheat representing the resources. The image in then surrounded by a blue border with 10 stars each representing the 9 departments (1 representing the Litoral department which was taken by Chile), and the name of Bolivia above. Then on both sides of the images lies six Bolivian flags. Gallery Artwork Bolívia.jpg Boliviaball_in_tank_Chaco_War.png Polandball_Bolivia_Map.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Comics 1eJm41i.png Singtime_with_Bolivia.png Q2QibNB.png WZYlGlb.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png The_Day_Bolivia_Can_Finally_Into_Sea.png Bolivian_navy.png|Bolivia has navy, but has no coastline Not_again,_(Communist)_Bolivia.png FEGm8Pm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png No More Drugs.gif Portugal's Son.png Into Sea Soon.png Different Gamers.png MuZyxqo.png Bolivia and Sealand.jpg Evo_Morales.png|Evo Morales is of losing it Country-balls-the-bolivian-flood.png|Chile, gib coast now }} es:Boliviaball pt:Boliviaball ru:Боливия zh:玻利维亚球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Boliviaball Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Aymara Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Desert Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Anti Imperialist Category:UNball Category:Three lines Category:Republic Category:Human rights removers Category:Characters Category:Guaraní Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:OASball Category:UNASURball Category:ALBAball Category:Vodka Lover